


Hyperactive Love

by Jaycelynne (anarchytissues)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Love at First Sight, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Out of Character, Pre-Shippuden, Quizilla, Ramen, Randomness, Uzumaki Naruto and Ramen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchytissues/pseuds/Jaycelynne
Summary: REPOST OF A STORY WRITTEN IN 2006.While on the run from the man that killed her mother in cold blood, fate leads Asuka to Konoha. After reuniting with her father, Kakashi Hatake, Asuka finds herself making friends with Team 7, learning the way of the ninja... and maybe falling in love?





	1. pt.1 DAD!

**Author's Note:**

> yet another repost from quizilla. 
> 
> in hindsight, i'm not really sure why i wrote this. i didn't really watch/read naruto back then, i liked what i saw and i liked some of the characters. and read so much fanfics for it, i guess that's why pffft. i didn't really know anything about it though. i didn't even know the character's ages. my friend told me they were fourteen but i later found out they were twelve so i hastily changed asuka's age halfway through. i also didn't know kakashi was twenty-six, so he would've had to been fourteen when asuka was born. whoops. i didn't know how to spell anyone's names either? not that it mattered because i didn't know how to type either. asuka's last name was apparently 'uzumakakai', i didn't even try to look up japanese names or words to make one up. it's terrible. 
> 
> this apparently had some fans? i remember signing into quizilla two years after i left and saw a bunch of PMs (around 50?) begging me to continue this story. there were possibly more because quizilla deleted messages after 30 days :'). i was kinda mad about it because i never got any feedback whatsoever when i was actively posting and i REALLY didn't like this story at the time lmao. now, i kinda have a soft spot for it. for how bad it is hgdfhghfdg.
> 
> **the only things changed from the original:** combining the "character bio" and chapter one.

_hi i wanted 2 make a naruto love story......naruto is so cute *joey walks in* jeoy:hey i thought u liked me! me:.....*anime sweatdrop* ya i love you!@_  
  
Asuka Uzumakia  
Age:13 1\2 turning 14 in April  
looks:minty green hair,spiky hair,colourful clothing,leaf village hachicange*spelling for forehead armor*,not a very curvy body but you have curves in right places.......you were blessed at 11 years,a shirt that shows your belly,baggy shorts,runners,and a school necker,  
Personalty:happy,hyperactive,funny,loves ramen,...she's kibnda like naruto but she's shy around cute boys,and has alot more guy ferinds than girlfreinds,  
Family:Kakashi is your dad but he never saw you 4 about....7 years so he still remeber you but only as a six year old and you ermeber what he look like so ya...  
other facts:has a seal on neck that keeps you from killing inoocent people,adn a seal on your back that kept you from doing things to boys that make you want more....lol i'm hyper!

  
kewlish? me:ummm ok then?  
i'm ugly... me:get oput you ....not kewl,mean,ugly persone!

  
Akira Mikado  
age:14  
looks:black pony tail,you look kinda Iruka but hotter. and with ou the scar and you look alot younger!  
personalyt:shy,funny,caring,all the things you want in a guy but you're charrie only likes him as a fereind  
family:iruka's nephew  
other facts:he has a crush on you adn would beat anyone thta whistled,smirked,ana touched you...you get mad at hi for that because you wanted to beat them.your best freind  
  
YAY MY BESTFREIND IS HAWT! me:ya i wanted to be nice to you@  
he's ugly me:get out...

* * *

 

_Hope u read the charrie info i made a few weeks ago.. *thoguht goes into here* or this is also thight ~thought~_  
  
You run away form your home in a blood stained dresss."GET BACK HERE U RAT!".You tripp "no!" yo strt running faster."i'm not your fun toy you pig u k8llled my mother!" you sream as you run.*i trhink my dad went 2 konoha after he left!*You run inot a tree and lcimb it *waita minute....WHY AM I WEARING A FREAKING DRESS?*.You see the guy underneath the tree.You hold your breath adn not making a single move the guy can;t seem to find or hear you so he gives up and walks away.You jump from the tree and walk over the hill."konoha" the sign says "sweet i get 2 see my dad again!" you cheer.You run forward.You see a blonde kid wearing orange,a pink haired girl wearing a red dress,and a moody black haired guy with a blue shirt.*damn...that blue kid should tak 2 a shrink...lol* you think smiling.You look around more and see a spiky white haired guy....you run over there "DAD!" you scream in excitment.He looks up and sees you "......Asuka?" he says walking closer to you "dad...." you say crying "why the hell are you wearing a blood staiend dress?" "a..gu...killed...mom.." you look down."WHO THE HECK IS THIS CUTIE?" the blonde kid says.You blush "ahh umm" you stutter "NARTUO!SHUT UP!" the pink haired one says."..." you look up and see your dad\kakashi holding a book ".....make out paradise.....YOU READ THOSE OH GOD THATS JUST...HAHAHAHAH" you scream out laughing "........shut up" kakasi says hiding the book " "oh sure they are" you put your index and middles fingers up in the air "romance novels" and you put them down."ok thas it yoyur grounded" ".......fuck...i mean shit!i meant dam mmit i mean crap!" you stutter "two eeks now..." "....crap...o ya in mom's will u have custody over me it even says" you say holding a paper.Kakashi reads it and ondds his head.  
  
.....lol kakashi grounded me me:thats not really lol...  
  
"I'm naruto your cute you wanna go out siome time" the blonde asks smiling "o...*blush* we have to get to now each iother alot more..." you say hiding your face *oh god he's cute* "NARUTO!EVERYTIME YOU ASK THAT THEY SAY NO!" the oink one says "ummmi'm asuka uzumaikai"you say calmly "wel i'm naruto uzumakai" "heh heh our last names sound same.." you say smiling "i'm Sakura Harano!" the pink haired onw says "then who's the moddy black hair guy?" you ask "hahahhza you called him moody" "he's trying to look moody and col so he can pick up grils " you smile "NO I DON'T!" he says "o he's sasuke uchicha" "...o ok"you say nodding your head."are you guys ninjas?" you ask "ya we are!" naruto says "COOL!"."hey let's get you to hokage's office"you dad says or kakashi says (do you get that hes your dad yet?).You walk behind your dad with a smile,then naruto is beside you,then sasuke s behind you and sakura is beside him "soooooooo sasuke wanna go out sometime?" sakura hits "....not really"he says  
  
naruto's pov  
  
*man asuka is cute!*"then my freind tells me that i put too much baking soda in the cake and that it'lll go flat..then i dais no it wont'!" asuka says "and whatta you it goes flat " she continues "ha funny " you say "but t tasted prett good!".  
  
sasuke pov  
  
*god...she has body ahhh!* you think smirking."soo" "no kaura i don't wnna go lut with you " you say "oh." she says depressed.*god she's hot..* yu think smling."OH WHATA YOU KNOW MOODY GUY IS SMILING!" you hear asuka say smiling *she has a cute smile*  
  
you pov  
  
*am i really that hot i mean i don't reall do nyhting it just happened* you think loooking up in the sky."o we're here" kakashi says."mmmkay" you sya looking up*the cloud's make me feel warm inside* you think smling ."let's go inside!" naruto says bringing you back toearth*naruto makes me feel good*  
  
lol me:hey! thats my word!


	2. pt.2 Asuka soon to be Hatate

You wlak into the hokage's office "hello hokage-sama?" you ask looking around "yes?" you see a guy some wher and you walk over too him "hi i'm Asuka Uzumakikai!..soon to be Asuka Hatate!" (i think thats is Kakashi's last ame i dunno if i'm wrong tell me!)."hmm yes" he says smiling " umm....my momther was murdured to day and that explains the dres..soo in my mother's wil she gave my father cutsdoy over me" you say gasping for air "ok Asuka Hatate squad 7" he smiles "thanks!" you smile.Hr hands you a hidden leaf head band and you put it on your forhead and walk out."oh you got a leaf band "naurto says."i'm in squad 7" you say looking up."you're in our team" Sakura smiles "ok for celbration let's go get ramwen" naruto says smiling "NARUTO YOU IDOIT!" sakura says "...R-r-r-ramen?.........LET'S GO!" you say running away."i guess she likes ramen" kakashi says shaking hsi head.  
  
2 minutes latert  
  
you see your party walking in "geez you guy tok you long enogh!" you say "you're pretty fast for a girl" naruto says "....nis that a coment or compliment?" you say glaring at him "com..pli..ment?" he says "good...can we eat mow i never ate breakfat" you say "but it's 4:00 right now" sasuke says "excallty i'm straving"you say now glarinat sasuke.You guys sit down."whjat can i get you guys?" the waitress says "Ramen!" you and naruto say at the sae time.~wow he's really cute when he smiles* you think blushing "is there soem thung worng you're all red" narutom asks "ummm ahh i'm ot blushing!who said i was blsuhin hahaha" you say you smack your ehad on the table "o gawd this si awkward" you say with your forehead on the table.  
  
hahahahaha she hurt herself me:...idiot..  
  
"umm..wahts the matter?" naruto says "..............your jumpsiut compliments the beautiful coclour of your eyes" you say with your forehead still on the table."...WTF?" Sasuke says "umm....is the ramen here yet?" you ask taking your forehead off of the table finally."what did you say abot my eyes" naruto says "umm nothing i wasn't talking about your eyes!" yo asnwer lying "umm who ordered the ramen" the waitress asks "i did!" naruto says "ok whoordered the other ramne?" she asks agian.Yuo lift up your hand "ok here you go!and your food id soemin soon!" she says talking to your dad and team mates."umm can i get some new clothes dad i don't wanna wear this blood stained dress all the time...." you ask "ya sure" kakshai\dad says."anyways..DUDE WHO ATE MY RAMEN?" you say "........"naruto says nithuing "......due your on my lst now..." you say cracking your knuckles "o god.." he says  
  
o naruto you thick-headed idiot... me:ya but he's a cute thick-headed idiot!


	3. pt.3The beaded ring

_lol awesoem episode name eh?yes i am canadian.._  
  
"umm..i never really learned any jitus but i seen a few of em!" you say rubbign the back of yor enck "mm kay let's seee" your dad says.Yuo do hand things and you get one clone and it acutally worked "wow it worked!" you say fee;lign good "thats pretty good!" yor dad\kakshi says."thansk dad!" yuo smile "thanks fro the clothes i look atlot better now!" you say looming at your self.You are wearing gthe outfit in the cahrroe info.."....can i go train?so i can get better?' you say "ya go ahead" kakshi says reading his book.Yuog et an anime sweatdrop ".......nevr mind i  
not even gonnd ask.." you say walking away.You eventually find a spot where noone seems to be around.."this lok like agood place!" you say.Yuo grab a shukein(spelling) and throw i at the tree "it missed i'll try again!" you add a little more power and jump a bit as you thorw it and it hti the tree after the 3rd time you tried "thatsnot bad!" you think yo tourself "hey you!" yuo hear a voice it wa male and it wan't anyone you knew..  
  
i woner who it is O_o me":jsut read the damn sotry!  
  
you lok and it's a boy wearing a parka and with red marks on his face "um..hi?"you say cocking an eyeborw."you seem cute.." he says "...i'm not going out with yuo till i knwo your name.," you sayrolling your eyes "kiba and yours is?" he says "Hatake Asuka!" yuo say lifting out for hand hje grabs it and shakes it "wiat..kakashi hatake?you related to him?" kiba asks   
  
"...i'm..his..duaghter.." you say "ya..i gotta go train somemore and i need my hand bakc.....i just joined and i wanna get better" you say "o sorry!..." he runs aaway ~hmm he semmed freightened when i told him thati was kakashi's daughter ~ you think smriking ~stupid boys~ you think.You start to try to run up th tree you get a few feet up but you fall "oww..m ass..." you say.You get up and stat wamign away from your spot"i think i should mark this palce" you say throwing a kunai at the ground "ok thats my mark if i want to trai i cme here" you think smiling.You go tot eh town eventually ou get there and you walk down the streeet boys whistle at yuo as you walk by you just roll your eyes and continue walking ~i think i should buy..~  
  
ninja suplies me:good call  
ramen meeven better  
art stuff you love to draw me:kewl  
  
you buy all of he above "this sin't heavy!" you say walking otu of the door.Yuo take a few steps and you bump into someone "o i; sorry!let me help you up!" a boy says you look up it's naruto "o hey!" you smile ~..why is my heart beating faster?when ever i'ma round him..if i fll in love with him ym seal...~ yo think blushin amdly "mhh hinata is liek that alot!" naruto says "hinata?" you ask "o a girl i know she sems to blush when shes sorund mee" he says ~..is he that thick headed geez she must like him!if i do liek him i ahve competion ..lol i'm sucha loser~ you think sliming "how old are you asuka?" he asks "o 12 tur9ng 13 in april!" you say picking up your things "well i better put these things at my new house!" you say "hey let me help you!" naruto say spickign up a few things "thabks!" you say grabbng the art supplies at the same time as naruto your guy's hands touch,Yuo blush madly and pull it aay fast you can see thta naruto is also blushing "umm..i;ll take it!' naruto says.Yuo nodd your head  
  
awwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
you guys start walking down the road guy whistling at you and glaring at naruto."stuoid boys.." you say with an aniem vein in yor head."hmm they seem...like jerks " naruto says "o this si my house thansk for heplping me!" you s bowing to him(a bow of apprecatioation) Yuo cary tht stuff inside you drop soemthing and you don;t know y the time you walk inside naruto starts to leave  
  
Naurot's pov  
  
You se soemthign sparkling in a brilliant roange and pin coour you pick it up and see a beaded ring with flowers and you had to knwo that asuka must habe made it "wow this si pretty!i'l kep it until tomorrow!" you smile~wow i held hands with Asuka!how luck am i?~ you think smling~....do i likher she's really cute and everything she's jsut liekme,god with coem back (asuka were hti on by a guy on teh way to konoha and she sid no to his propsal for a date and he insuklted her and she came back rally good),she lieks ramen,AND SHE EATS FASTER AND MORE THABN ME AND DOES 'T THORW UP!@~you think cheering you put eh beaded ring on and walk away.Yukl bump into..  
  
NO DOMNT' STOP THERE!  
CLIFFHANGER  
srry but my butt is roe from sitting on it 4 3 hours and im runnign dry of ideas..


End file.
